


Ring the Changes [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfic, Family, Female Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Roxy connect via a shared literary interest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ring the Changes [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ring the Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/450813) by [Elizabeth Culmer (edenfalling)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenfalling/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Culmer). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!

Official Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III Cover

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Homestuck/Ring%20the%20Changes.mp3) | 7:57 | 7.29 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html) |  |   
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/ring-changes) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and Tumblr


End file.
